


Forever.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to ownership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever.

Tsuna likes to brush the hair away from Gokudera’s face and kiss/bite/lick his ears because it allows him to look upon the earrings and clasps that the other man wears. He presses his lips to each of the ones sitting on a piercing he made, and recalls, with some fondness, how he did each one of them with his own hands. He used to be so afraid of hurting Gokudera back when they were boys, and he had told him so much in high school, the night Gokudera had handed him the piercing gun and told him, quite solemnly, that he wanted to have the honor of being marked by the person he intended to follow into Hell and back as many times as Tsuna wanted.

 

His hands used to shake as he’d press the gun to Gokudera’s ear, clasping delicate skin between the nail and the trigger. He used to collapse in a nervous heap against Gokudera’s body and try not to cry as the latter cooed soft reassurances and stroked his back. Nowadays, however, marking Gokudera has become second nature to him. If he does not do it with metal and piercings, he does it with tongue and mouth and teeth.


End file.
